


Leave the War with Me

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Commander Rogers, M/M, Superior Iron Man, a.i tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: Steve had been shot before. But most bullets didn’t drag him back and forth through time.As he struggles with a worsening injury and his own complicated feelings following the SHRA, Steve realises that it isn’t his timeline he is jumping through but Tony’s. And the time jumps seem to be leading somewhere, to something worse than he could ever have imagined.Check out the full fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935830/chapters/44955865





	Leave the War with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaithin/gifts).



> I was super fortunate to be paired with Blaithin, who wrote the most incredible piece and really brought my work to life. The fic contains everything I could ever love and wish for, and I hope it gets the love that such a well thought out fic deserves! Prepare for an emotional rollercoster when you read it.


End file.
